You Are My Sunshine
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke are sparring partners and they collide? Fluff. Sasuke x Naruto


**You are my sunshine (Naruto x Sasuke)**

Naruto yawned and rolled over, swinging his hand around in blind search for his buzzing alarm clock. Eventually the buzzing stopped and the room was once again silent, the blond boy groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position, glancing around the small apartment. The 13 year old boy was still in ninja school, and the exams were coming around fast. Empty ramen cups were scattered around the floor, leaving little room to walk. "Urgh" Naruto grunted as he tripped over one of the cups and landed with a thump on a pile of other cups, the apartment was severely in need of a clean-up.

He cursed to himself when he noticed that he only had 10 minutes to get to the school, he kicked the cups out of the way and grabbed his usual orange and blue tracksuit, clumsily throwing it on and grabbing an apple to eat on the way. He slipped on his sandals and bit a chunk out of his apple, before slamming the apartment door an bolting down the street, swerving around the mass of people.

"Watch it kid!" a man waved his fist in the air as Naruto ran under him and through the market of Konoha, the school coming into his view at the end of the road. Grinning in triumph as the clock showed he still had 5 minutes to get in and settle, he slowed to a jog as he entered the grounds seeing the other students playing catch or chatting. His grin faltered slightly as he saw then shy away and whisper to eachother if he caught their gaze or walked too close to their 'group'.

Deciding it was best to just go inside and claim his seat, he dragged his feet along the dirt yard and into the large classroom, not noticing the raven haired boy sitting with his chin upon his fists. Sasuke glanced up as the blonde entered with his head hung low, his usual demeanour gone. Naruto tripped over Sasuke's foot and tumbled to the floor, letting out a startled yelp before he hit the floor. A smirk made its way to the raven's lips as he watched the blonde boy scramble to his feet, his face holding a slight tinge of pink.

"Watch where you're going Dobe" his voice was strong and smooth, sending a small shiver of annoyance down Naruto's spine as he grumbled and took his place next to the Uchiha. "Teme" this was their usual routine, insult eachother until they ended up in a brawl, soon to be broken up by their teacher, Iruka. "dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke glared into the blue eyes of the blonde a mere 2 inches infront of himself.

"I will beat you Uchiha" the rest of the kids were till outside, as Iruka and the Hokage had gone to talk to them, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone for a while. Sasuke didn't even flinch as he held the younger's gaze, daring him to do something. Naruto suddenly lost his footing and fell forward slightly in his attempt to stay upright, but in the movement the small gap between the two boys was closed and their lips mashed together in a frozen kiss. Time seems to stop as the shouts of the people outside dimmed into a background hum, the feeling of warm lips melded against their own made the two boys freeze, their eyes only seeing the face infront of their own.

It was a first kiss for both of the teenagers, and they weren't sure what to make of it, something warm and fuzzy had settled in their bellies as they pulled apart just staying still, mouths agape. They were both boys, it was wrong… right? Neither knew how to feel, they wanted to be disgusted by it, but no matter how many times they tried to push it away the warmth sat in the pit of their stomachs. Mouths opened and closed, as if to say something but neither could find the right thing to say.

Ultimate rivalry, closet friendship, both things could be said about the two boys, but no one would have said that it could have escalated into anything more. The Hokage had soon left to do his duties and therefor students starting filing in, Naruto had moved back into his seat next to the raven, not daring to make eye contact with the boy.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" the raven looked up momentarily at the pink haired girl before him before returning his gaze to his hands, not acknowledging her greeting. Naruto has always thought he had a small crush on the girl, but for some reason felt relieved when Sasuke ignored her, a small smile found its way to his lips. "Excuse me Naruto, but who gave you permission to sit next to MY Sasuke-kun?" the blonde felt a light blush grace his cheeks and he grumbled before shuffling along, allowing Sakura to sit next to the calm Uchiha.

Sakura grinned like a 5 year old when she settled in her seat, stealing glances at the 13 year old next to her. Naruto felt a bit down, and it worried him, he shouldn't of been feeling upset that Sasuke was sitting next to a pretty girl, Sasuke caught himself glancing at the blonde more than once and again the warmth returned. He tried to tell himself that he was just being stupid, that it was the heat that was getting to him. He scolded himself and turned his attention to the brunette teacher currently sorting out the register.

"Class, today you will be sparring in partners chose by random name generation" a few people groaned at the mention of the random generator, Iruka carried on regardless, "You will assigned an area to spar and will be checked upon by an adult later on in the day. Let's begin!" a long list of names was read out until Naruto heard his being called, he stood and slouched to the front of the classroom. "Naruto you will spar with Sasuke next to the river" Naruto groaned and hit his head off the wall before stalking out the door, shortly followed by the Uchiha.

The blonde's emotions were going crazy and confusing him beyond belief, the walk to the river was done in silence, neither boy knew exactly what to say. Soon the sound and smell of fresh running water attacked their senses, telling the pair they were close to their intended destination. "Let's do this dobe" Sasuke crouched into an attack position, Naruto mirroring him about 30 feet infront of him. Sasuke made the first move and pulled out several kunai, throwing them in the blonde's direction, before charging at him shortly after the attack.

Naruto flipped to his right dodging the kunai, before charging too, at his opponent. They met in a clash of flailing limbs and weapons, sending both boys tumbling into the river, Sasuke bearing a small cut under his left eye and a large bruise on his right shoulder, Naruto bearing a slightly larger cut across his right forearm and a tear in his orange t-shirt. "AAARGGH!" Naruto fell in backwards grabbing onto Sasuke, bringing him toppling above him.

The water was cold and seeped through their clothes, soaking the two to the bone, earning shivers from both boys. "Now look what you've done dobe" Sasuke muttered before sitting on the bank of the river, taking his shoes off to dry in the sun. Naruto clambered out clumsily and cursed when he saw the large rip in his shirt, before lunging at the unexpecting boy, the two began rolling around in the dirt of the bank, throwing punches and kicks at eachother.

"Teme! Look what you did to my shirt, now it's ruined" a smirk graced the Uchiha's lips as he flipped them over so he was pinning the blonde's wrists to the ground and held the other's hips in place using his own. "T-Teme what are you d-doing? Get off m-me" Naruto's face was flushed and he was panting from their brawl, drawing Sasuke's attention to his parted red lips, Sasuke mentally kicked himself for thinking such things but kept eye contact with the flustered blonde.

"I win" was all he said, it came out as a mere whisper, and Naruto felt the raven's hot breath brush against his lips making him lick his lips to moisten them, it didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the tip of the pink organ slip out and over plump lips, the urge to taste those lips again was overwhelming and he was slowly giving in to temptation. He lowered his head slowly watching as Naruto's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips before they were claimed by the older boy.

Naruto's lips held a faint taste of cherry, Sasuke smiled into the kiss and Naruto experimentally melded his lips around Sasuke's returning the kiss. Sasuke let his eyes drift shut and he assumed the other boy did too, the Uchiha let go of the blonde's wrists and propped himself up by his elbows, feeling Naruto shyly wrap his arms around his shoulders silently begging for them to be closer.

Sasuke pulled away slightly allowing them both room to breathe, sapphire eyes opened to see onyx eyes staring back at them. Naruto grinned softly, making Sasuke chuckle lightly as he lay his forehead upon the blonde's. Naruto suddenly looked very shy and avoided the gaze of his rival, Sasuke looked confused at the boy and stroked his cheek until their eyes met again. "K..K-kiss me again?" it was the Uchiha's turn to be surprised, before a cheeky smirk found its way into its usual position.

With more force and determination, lips were smashed back together as hands grasped eachother desperately. Sasuke slipped his tongue out to slide along the blonde's bottom lip, earning a soft gasp and access to the blonde's wet cavern. A low groan escaped the raven as Naruto slid his hand into dark locks of hair and tugged softly, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Naruto broke it off this time and pulled the Uchiha down so they were lying next to eachother, their little brawl had tired them out and they were both falling slowly into a deep slumber. "I'm still gunna beat you next time" Sasuke smiled as Naruto murmured to him and snuggled into his sides, head resting on his chest.

A chuckle came from the forest behind the sleeping duo, as Iruka and Kakashi sat in the trees observing the boys, a blush was still apparent on Iruka's face, this was not what the shinobi had expected from the rivals. Kakashi, their soon to be mentor, was rather amused with the show and for once had not read his 'book' for over 5 minutes. "Well, this should be interesting"


End file.
